This invention relates to devices for dispensing orthodontic appliances which are formed in an elastomeric strip of material.
The present invention is particularly suited for dispensing elastomeric devices such as orthodontic O-rings used for securing orthodontic brackets to an orthodontic arch wire. Typically, these O-rings are provided either individually in packages, or are molded on an elongated core. Examples of prior art devices wherein the appliances are molded on a support structure are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,193,094; 4,038,753; and 4,217,686. Typically, these dispensing devices are sold in packages containing a plurality of dispensing devices. When it is desired to use an orthodontic dispensing device, it is simply pulled out of the package and used. This not only exposes the desired dispensing device to the environment, but also exposes the other dispensing devices not used.
In today's orthodontic procedures, a strong concern and effort has been made to maintain the aseptic qualities of the orthodontic procedures. A problem with dispensing devices of the prior art is that contamination can result simply from the manner in which the orthodontic appliances are dispensed. Due to the flexible nature and manner of dispensing the appliances of the prior art, at least some manipulation of the dispensing device with the hands of the user is generally required to dispense the appliances. The handling of the dispensing device typically occurs in the vicinity of the appliances to be dispensed and this subjects these appliances to potential contamination. Additionally, if not all of the orthodontic appliances are not used on a single treatment, the remaining appliances will be simply discarded to avoid any possible contamination resulting from storage.
Applicants have invented an improved dispensing device whereby the aseptic qualities of the orthodontic O-rings are maintained while avoiding contact with undispensed appliances. Additionally, unnecessary waste of O-rings is minimized.